Lung embolism is a life threatening medical event, especially in its acute form. The characteristic clinical symptoms of acute lung embolism usually resulting in hospitalization are acute shortness of breath, collapse-like conditions, and chest pain. Lung embolism is caused by thrombosis which often occurs in femoral veins. Moreover, the thrombosis may be accompanied by further diseases such as genetically caused defects in the blood coagulation cascade or cancer diseases.
As a consequence of thrombosis, a floating thrombus may enter and occlude the lung artery. The size of the embolus determines the position of the arterial occlusion. The occlusion of a lung artery results in a right ventricular volume overload of the heart and, as a consequence thereof, often to poor support of the left heart.
Lung embolism may occur as a singular event accompanied by the aforementioned acute clinical symptoms which result, in particular in the case of emergency patients, in hospitalization, or lung embolism may be the result of multiple smaller lung emboli whereby only the most recent one is accompanied with the clinical symptoms. The latter condition is called “multiple lung embolism” hereinafter.
A reliable distinction between a singular lung embolism and a multiple based on the apparent clinical symptoms is impossible. However, the distinction as well as the reliable identification of an acute lung embolic event is, in principle, required, in order to select an appropriate therapy. For example, a singular lung embolism may be treated by thrombolytically acting drugs while an acute event as a result of a multiple lung embolism may need removal of the thrombus by surgery.
Thus, the technical problem underlying the present invention may be seen as the provision of means and methods for complying with the aforementioned needs. The technical problem is solved by the embodiments characterized in the claims and herein below.